Le pouvoir d'un fantasme
by Line.M
Summary: L'un craint de ne plus trouver sa place dans leur couple. L'autre à peur que l'ennui se soit installé. Ils sont tout les deux bien loin de la réalité.


Bonjours à tout.e.s,

Pour me faire pardonner l'absence de chapitre sur ma fiction « Un enfant pas comme les autres » je vous partage cet OS qui traîne dans ma tablette depuis un long moment maintenant. Il a été écrit si mes souvenirs sont bons lors de mes vacances en Thaïlande, ce qui veut dire au tout début de ma grossesse. Nous mettrons donc toutes les perversités que j'ai pu y écrire sur le dos des hormones de grossesse. Lorsque j'ai fait par du lien entre les scènes M et les hormones à Mery-Alice Gilbert elle m'a gentiment répondu que je devais donc être enceinte depuis que nous nous connaissions …Mdr.

Trêve de bavardage,

Cet **OS** est un **Drarry** ( What else ).

En rating **M** étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un **slash.**

 **Et l'entièreté de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture.

* * *

Affalé dans son immense fauteuil de bureau, Drago se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'agir de la sorte. Il s'était laissé porter par une impulsion, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Douze ans de vie commune avec le plus Gryffondor de tous les Gryffondor laissaient forcément des traces.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains : tout de même pas au point d'agir de la sorte.

La seule autre excuse à son comportement était la peur que son couple s'enlise dans la monotonie. Il ne s'en était jamais inquiété jusqu'à maintenant. Mais depuis le mois de septembre et le départ de leur précieuse progéniture pour Poudlard, il craignait que l'ennui ne s'installe. Il était vrai qu'à partir du moment où William était arrivé au sein de leur foyer, la vie leur avait semblé plus belle.

Tout d'abord réticent à l'idée d'adopter un enfant, étant donné le modèle ou plutôt l'absence de modèle paternel auquel ils auraient pu se référer, Drago avait fini par céder face aux yeux de chien battu de son mari. Ce fut donc en traînant les pieds qu'il l'avait suivi dans divers orphelinats.

Harry était continuellement en extase devant les mioches baveux et chouineurs. Drago, de son côté, refusait tout net de les toucher. Surtout à partir du moment où on lui avait expliqué que le sort de récurvite était interdit sur de si jeune enfant et que les couches se changeaient à la main.

De nombreuses altercations avaient vues le jour à ce moment-là. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, malgré son amour pour Harry il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer s'occuper d'un nourrisson.

La solution lui était apparue un jour de novembre 2005. Jamais il n'oublierait cette date. Harry avait, encore, programmé une visite à l'orphelinat sorcier de Londres. Le temps était épouvantable, et Drago n'avait pas du tout envie de sortir de chez eux. Il était donc de très mauvaise humeur en arrivant sur place. Comme à chacune de leur visite, le brun avait filé à la pouponnière. De son côté, Drago avait décidé de trouver refuge dans le séjour.

La pièce était calme et à première vue vide. Le blond s'était donc servi un café avant de s'installer dans un des nombreux divans en attendant que son époux revienne et s'extasie sur « ces petites merveilles ». Cependant, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'un gamin était assis à même le sol dans le coin de la pièce.

Il avait les cheveux en bataille, d'un blond sale, et jouait tranquillement avec deux figurines en bois. Sans en comprendre la raison, Drago se sentit attiré par ce môme. Il devait avoir entre quatre et cinq ans. Il semblait captivé par son activité, pas de cris, de larmes, ni la moindre trace de morve. Et lorsque l'enfant leva les yeux vers lui, il remercia Merlin d'être assis. Son regard était captivant : un œil bleu azur, l'autre vert forêt. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne détourne de nouveau son attention sur ses jouets, se désintéressant totalement de l'adulte. Drago ne bougea pas de son siège jusqu'au moment où Harry vint le chercher.

Ce soir-là, il fut incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au regard de ce petit garçon. Il voulait en savoir plus.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se présenta seul à l'orphelinat le lendemain matin à la première heure. La directrice l'avait reçu dans son bureau. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise par ses questions. La majorité des personnes ayant recourt à l'adoption recherchaient des nouveaux nés. Mais quand elle prit conscience de son réel intérêt, elle n'hésita pas à tout lui dire sur l'enfant.

William avait été placé à l'âge de deux ans suite au décès de sa mère, aucun père n'étant connu. Il avait actuellement quatre ans. Aucun trouble particulier à signaler.

Une fois l'entretien terminé, Drago avait demandé la permission de passer un petit moment avec l'enfant, ce que la directrice s'était empressée d'accepter.

Comme la veille, William jouait avec deux figurines dans un coin reculé du séjour. Le blond s'était approché, doucement. Il s'était présenté avant de prendre place aux côtés du petit garçon. Au premier abord, l'enfant semblait méfiant mais rapidement, il avait intégré Drago à son jeu. L'après-midi avait filé à une vitesse incroyable.

Quand il prit congé, Drago était sûr d'une chose : il venait de rencontrer son fils. Le seul problème était qu'on était loin du nourrisson bruyant qui faisait rêver Harry.

Il avait donc établi une stratégie pour présenter les choses. Il n'eut aucun mal à capter l'attention du brun. La simple mention de l'orphelinat avait suffi pour qu'Harry boive ses paroles.

Il avait donc parlé de William. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses yeux s'était illuminé. Mais assez vite il n'avait plus eu le choix, et l'âge du bambin était arrivé sur le tapis. Il avait tenté de donner une liste d'avantages liés au fait d'adopter un enfant et non un bébé. Mais assez vite, il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, se contentant de le fixer. Il s'était donc tu.

Le Survivant s'était levé et avait quitté la pièce sans dire un mot.

À ce moment-là, Drago avait senti une profonde rancœur l'envahir. Il pensait qu'avoir une famille était la chose la plus importante pour son mari. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience que l'âge, la couleur ou l'origine de leur enfant avait une réelle importance pour lui. Mais apparemment, il s'était lourdement trompé sur l'homme qu'il avait épousé. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand le brun avait de nouveau passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, manteau sur le dos.

« Bon, tu te dépêches ? On a un fils à aller chercher », avait-il dit en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le nom « Potter » ayant un effet magique, trois jours plus tard, William était chez eux.

Harry lui avait alors révélé être tombé amoureux de l'enfant à la simple vue des étincelles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il en avait parlé.

Les sept années qui avaient suivi ce jour avaient été merveilleuses. William était un petit garçon adorable, qui ravissait ses deux pères un peu plus à chaque instant.

Mais depuis deux mois, leur fils avait fait son entrée à Poudlard et Drago avait du mal à reprendre ses marques au sein de leur couple.

Il avait eu la bêtise de parler de ses craintes à Pansy. Elle lui avait soumis l'idée de pimenter leur vie sexuelle pour que jamais l'ennui ne s'installe. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment les conseils de son amie lui avaient semblé avisés. Mais pour l'instant, il se maudissait d'avoir écrit cette maudite lettre. Harry allait penser qu'il avait perdu la tête.

.

Quand Harry franchit la porte de leur maison, vers seize heures environ, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Son équipe était sur un gros coup depuis six semaines. Il cumulait les heures supplémentaires sans compter, comme le reste de ses hommes. Drago ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois de ses retards à répétition, voir même des nuits qu'il passait au travail. Il se contentait de se lever en même temps que lui chaque matin pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner tous les deux. Et cela même s'il lui restait plusieurs heures de sommeil.

Pourtant, le brun avait senti un changement dans le comportement de son mari depuis quelque temps. Il lui semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il n'était que tous les deux. Jamais ce sentiment ne l'avait habité auparavant. Pourtant, leur mise en couple avait été loin d'être une sinécure.

Il leur avait fallu un temps considérable pour déchiffrer ce sentiment qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Une fois que ce fut fait, le plus difficile était arrivé : faire comprendre et admettre cette situation à leurs proches.

Harry avait été étonné de constater que les difficultés étaient surtout survenues de son côté.

Il avait essayé d'être patient, laissant le temps aux gens de s'y faire. Pendant plus de six mois, il s'était rendu seul au dîner dominical de la famille Weasley.

La goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase avait eu lieu un peu avant Noël. Le brun avait émis l'envie d'emmener Drago avec lui pour le repas. Il s'était retrouvé face à une tripotée de regards ébahis. Molly avait balbutié que ce jour était dédié à la famille. Ça avait été la phrase de trop. Harry s'était tranquillement levé et avait enfilé sa veste. Ce n'était qu'une fois arrivé sur le pas de la porte qu'il s'était retourné, fixant ces gens qui l'accompagnaient depuis ses premiers pas dans le monde magique. Ceux qui l'avait épaulé, aidé, aimé. Ceux qui avaient été prêt à mourir pour qu'il survive. Le plus douloureux avait été de se rendre compte que c'était sa famille d'adoption qui rejetait le plus la personne dont il était amoureux. Avant de sortir, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler, ses mots avaient raisonné dans la minuscule cuisine du Terrier.

« Vous avez raison Molly, Noël est une fête de famille. Je m'en vais de ce pas rejoindre celui que je considère comme tel. »

Et sans un au revoir, il était sorti.

Ils avaient passé la soirée du vingt-quatre décembre tous les deux. Harry avait eu peur de déprimer à cause de sa querelle avec les Weasley, mais Drago avait facilement réussi à lui faire oublier, à l'aide de crème pâtissière, du plan de travail de la cuisine et d'autres objets que le brun ne regarderait plus jamais du même œil.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, le lendemain matin, de trouver en plus d'une montagne de cadeaux, une horde de rouquins repentants sous son sapin de Noël.

Molly s'était excusée une demi-douzaine de fois, George avait essayé de faire avaler une pastille de gerbe à un Drago méfiant et Arthur lui avait demandé s'il comptait faire équiper son Manoir d'électricité. Le blond avait failli faire une syncope à l'idée de sa très chère demeure, affublée de fils, d'interrupteurs et d'ampoules. Harry avait passé une journée merveilleuse, entouré de tous les gens qu'il aimait. A partir de ce moment-là, Drago fut le bienvenu au Terrier.

Évidemment, jamais Molly ne le serrait dans ses bras comme elle pouvait le faire avec Harry. Ron gardait une moue sceptique la plupart du temps. Et Ginny refusait totalement de lui adresser la parole. De son côté, Drago se débrouillait pour se faire inviter le plus souvent possible chez ses amis ou encore par sa mère les jours où Harry se rendait au Terrier. L'entente ne serait jamais parfaite, mais le plus important pour Harry était que tout le monde essayait. Et l'arrivée de William avait encore resserré les liens qui unissaient ce petit monde.

Mais depuis quelques semaines, il avait l'impression qu'une distance s'était installée entre lui et son mari. Il avait donc décidé de poser une semaine de congé et de tout faire pour retrouver cette complicité qu'il chérissait tant.

Son cher époux ayant une importante réunion de travail menaçant de le retenir tard, il avait décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands. Repas aux chandelles, bain moussant, bougies, cadeaux… Rien n'était trop beau pour le reconquérir.

Il poussa donc les portes de leur cuisine, les bras chargés de victuailles et vint faire échouer ses achats sur la table.

Immédiatement, son attention fut attirée par une feuille pliée en deux, placée bien en évidence. Le cœur du Survivant eut un raté. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer les pires scénarios.

Drago ne pouvait pas le quitter ?! Certes, une distance s'était installée entre eux mais rien d'irrémédiable, du moins il l'espérait. Il saisit le parchemin d'une main tremblante.

Au fil de sa lecture, Harry passa de la peur à l'ébahissement et enfin un sourire carnassier vint illuminer ses traits.

Son amour avait des idées intéressantes, vraiment très intéressantes. Il avisa rapidement l'horloge. Il lui restait deux heures avant que Drago ne rentre. L'aide de la magie serait amplement suffisante pour mettre en place ce qu'il imaginait.

Décidément, il s'était torturé pour rien. Leur couple était loin de s'enliser dans les sables mouvants de l'habitude. Il devait même avouer que son conjoint savait comment faire pour rendre les choses encore plus palpitantes qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

.

Lorsque Drago pénétra à son tour dans leur appartement, toute pensée concernant la lettre qu'il avait laissée à Harry l'avait quitté. La réunion à laquelle il venait d'assister avaient été d'un ennui mortel. Accaparé par ses préoccupations, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la température légèrement plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire, ni la pénombre dans le hall. Il s'avança vers la cuisine, bien décidé à boire un bon verre de vin pour se délasser de cette maudite journée.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il franchit la porte menant au séjour, il ne put ignorer le changement de décor de la pièce.

La couleur sable des murs avait été remplacée par une teinte grisâtre et froide. Leur chaleureux canapé de cuir brun avait disparu au profit d'une table en fer et d'une chaise en acier, tous deux fixés au sol. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question qu'il sentit qu'il était tiré en arrière par les bras, et ses mains furent attachées dans son dos. Il se retourna, paniqué, avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne lui traverse l'esprit. La lettre.

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la pièce, avant de tomber sur Harry. Négligemment appuyé dans un coin, un sourire froid sur les lèvres, habillé de son uniforme d'Auror.

Drago sentit une vague de chaleur naître dans le creux de ses reins. Il l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique en uniforme. Son époux n'était pas particulièrement grand, mais le pantalon coupé près du corps et moulant ses jambes les faisaient paraître interminables. Sans parler de la veste laissée ouverte, qui mettait en valeur ses épaules larges. Enfin, le clou du spectacle : son sous-pull gris, qui dessinait à la perfection les muscles de son torse, ne le laissait pas en reste non plus. Harry était un appel à la luxure à lui seul, vêtu de la sorte. Mais ce qui excitait le plus Drago, était la prestance qui se dégageait de lui.

A cet instant, il n'était plus face au mari aimant, ni au père attentionné. Non, devant lui se dressait le héros du monde magique, le sorcier le plus puissant de leur génération. Celui qui avait terrassé Lord Voldemort alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Une aura de force brute émanait de lui et électrisait le blond. Sa bouche s'asséchait et son pantalon se faisait plus étroit au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Harry se détacha du mur pour avancer vers lui. Sans une once d'hésitation, il le saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Automatiquement, les liens autour de ses poignets se relâchèrent avant de se resserrer de nouveau, l'attachant cette fois à la chaise. La position n'était pas douloureuse, et Drago se doutait bien que les cordes qui le maintenaient prisonnier étaient beaucoup moins serrées que pour un véritable criminel. Mais le reste de la scène était criante de réalisme et il eut, pitié une seconde, des suspects, qui se retrouvaient face au regard meurtrier de son mari.

« Êtes-vous Drago Lucius Malefoy ? » le questionna froidement le brun.

Drago hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Je veux que vous me répondiez de vive voix lorsque que je vous pose une question. Par des phrases simples et courtes se terminant par Auror Potter. Vous avez compris, Malefoy ? »

Drago ne put retenir un halètement et se tortilla une seconde sur sa chaise avant de reprendre.

« J'ai compris, Auror Potter », d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser tant bien que mal.

La ton autoritaire d'Harry le faisait frémir. Il aurait dû se douter, lorsqu'il avait laissé sa confession sur la table ce matin, que son époux s'empresserait d'y répondre. Jamais il ne s'était ennuyé auprès de lui. Mais il avait tout de même eu des doutes sur la volonté d'Harry de jouer cette scène.

Après tout, la Justice avait eu une place prédominante dans les premiers temps de leur histoire. L'un était apprenti Auror alors que l'autre faisait partie des personnes à « abattre », pour le Ministère du moins.

Drago se souvenait très bien des quelques mois qu'il avait passés à Azkaban, ainsi que des dizaines d'heures d'interrogatoire. Une fois sorti de là, il s'était juré que plus jamais il n'aurait à faire à la Justice.

Mais les fantasmes n'ont rien de rationnel. Et cette scène était son fantasme absolu.

Harry était beau, Harry était fort, Harry l'aimait, Harry était bandant à souhait.

Après l'avoir sèchement fait asseoir, le brun fit le tour de la table et s'assit lui-même à cheval sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le dossier, les jambes écartées. Il laissa une moue amusée flotter une seconde sur ses lèvres à la vue de son époux qui le détaillait comme la plus succulente des friandises.

Drago était l'homme de sa vie, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Avec lui, chaque moment du quotidien devenait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et leur vie sexuelle était plus qu'épanouie. Mais cette initiative était tout bonnement jubilatoire.

Les rôles n'étaient pas définis dans leur couple. Pas de dominant, pas de passif, ils variaient les endroits et les positions de manière aléatoire. Mais que Drago lui laisse entièrement carte blanche était plutôt inhabituel, et il comptait bien en profiter.

Après avoir laissé le silence s'installer quelques secondes, il décida qu'il était grand temps de s'amuser.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là, Malefoy ? »

Drago déglutit bruyamment. Son nom dans la bouche d'Harry avait une connotation particulière. Durant leurs années de scolarité, il réussissait à y faire passer toute la haine qui les consumait. Mais en cet instant, ces trois syllabes étaient chargées de promesse de débauche.

Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de se ressaisir et de répondre de vive voix, comme il le lui avait ordonné un peu plus tôt.

« Non Auror Potter, j'ignore la raison de tout ceci. »

Le brun se leva doucement de sa chaise, sans cesser de fixer les prunelles anthracite de son homme. Il contourna la table et se plaça dans le dos de Drago. Il se pencha pour pouvoir murmurer directement à son oreille.

« Vous êtes accusé d'être beaucoup trop bandant pour la raison de votre époux. »

Drago s'agrippa aux barreaux de sa chaise. Le souffle chaud dans son cou envoyait des décharges dans tous les nerfs de son corps. C'était son époux, l'homme avec qui il couchait presque tous les soirs depuis plusieurs années. Et pourtant, un simple murmure était capable de le faire durcir.

« J'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai lu ta lettre. Pendant une seconde je me suis imaginé débarquer dans ton bureau, pour te prendre bestialement contre la porte. Mais je doute que tes associés puissent apprécier le spectacle que tu offres en plein orgasme. »

Drago avait fermé les yeux. Les lèvres d'Harry chatouillaient le lobe de son oreille à chaque mot. Si ses mains n'avaient pas été solidement attachées il aurait déjà arraché le pull et la veste d'Harry.

Celui-ci sembla percevoir son trouble et ne se gêna nullement pour poursuivre.

« Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent. Ils ne peuvent pas imaginer à quel point tu es beau quand ton dos s'arque au point de se briser. Leurs chastes oreilles ne se sont jamais délectées de tes halètements. Leurs cordes vocales ne se sont jamais brisées à force de trop crier quand tes chairs se referment autour de mon membre… »

« Harry… » gémit Drago d'une voix suppliante.

Il sentit immédiatement une vague de magie l'entourer et ses mains furent libérées. Dans le même temps le brun le fit se lever et s'incliner contre la table. Il ne se priva pas de coller tout son corps contre le dos de son époux, faisant, par la même occasion, sentir son désir.

« Ce sera Auror Potter pour toi », lui indiqua Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire malgré son envie débordante.

C'en était trop pour le blond, qui sentait son dos irradier à la proximité du torse d'Harry.

« Nous allons passer à la fouille corporelle », lui chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, sans se priver d'y faire passer la langue.

Toujours derrière lui, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, défaisant au passage les boutons de sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci complètement ouverte, il la fit glisser le long de ses bras.

La peau de Drago se couvrit de chair de poule. Les effleurements contre ses flans lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Lorsque la chemise eut disparu, Harry s'attaqua directement au pantalon qu'il ôta en même temps que le caleçon devenu trop étroit.

Une fois entièrement nu, Drago hoqueta lorsque la chaleur contre son dos s'éloigna. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête en direction de son homme. Ce qu'il vit fut aussi aphrodisiaque que tous les préliminaires du monde.

Harry était en train de le dévorer des yeux. Son regard coulait sur lui comme la plus délicieuse des caresses. Toute trace de jeu ou de domination avait fui ses traits.

Ce corps, si beau et si tentant, lui appartenait, pensa Harry. Depuis des années, il était à lui. Parfois, il avait tendance à oublier la chance qu'il avait, mais pour l'heure, il en prenait pleinement conscience. Il se rapprocha de nouveau, laissant glisser ses doigts le long des muscles déliés de son dos, avant de venir enfouir sa tête dans le cou blanc de l'homme de sa vie.

« Il devrait être illégal d'être aussi magnifique. Je devrais t'enfermer pour être sûr que jamais personne ne puisse te dérober à moi », lui chuchota Harry, blotti dans la moiteur de son cou.

Son souffle caressait la peau tendue de Drago. Bientôt, les mains du Survivant partirent à l'assaut du corps pressé contre le sien. Ses paumes voyagèrent sur toute l'étendue offerte.

Drago se sentait au comble du bonheur. Il avait toujours aimé être idolâtré et il savait que Harry vouait un véritable culte à son corps.

Dans les premiers temps de leur rencontre, leur relation avait été quelque peu malsaine, voguant entre haine et possessivité. Il n'était pas rare qu'une empreinte de morsures perdure plusieurs jours sur leurs chairs. Mais le temps les avait adoucis, la haine s'était muée en amour, la possessivité en passion. Jamais leurs ébats ne pourraient être caractérisé d'ennuyeux. Ils étaient fougueux et brûlants, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Les mains d'Harry cessèrent de se balader sur le torse de Drago pour se concentrer sur le mont que formait ses fesses. Il laissa ses doigts voguer, découvrir une nouvelle fois la beauté de celles-ci. Jamais il ne s'en laissait.

Ni tenant plus il se laissa tomber à genoux, saisissant et écartant les globes de chair qu'il vénérait.

Toujours de dos, Drago fut surprit par ce brusque changement, mais la langue qu'il sentit s'enfouir en lui le secoua de plaisir. Harry avait toujours été délicat et prévenant pendant les préliminaires, de peur de blesser ce corps qu'il aimait tant. Il s'évertuait à détendre le muscle rosâtre en le titillant de la plus alarmante des façons.

Rapidement, il fut récompensé par les halètements de Drago. Il s'appliqua du mieux qu'il le put mais très vite, il fut frustré par le manque de longueur de sa langue. Il voulait sentir la chaleur de Drago autour de lui. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se releva, arrachant par la même occasion sa veste et sa chemise.

Il se pressa contre Drago, le tenant fermement par les hanches. La respiration spasmodique du blond se répercutait contre sa poitrine.

« Sens ce que tu me fais, Malefoy », haleta Harry en frottant son sexe bandé, toujours enfermé dans son pantalon, contre les fesses nue du blond. « C'est de ça que tu es accusé, de me faire perdre la tête. De posséder entièrement mon corps et mon cœur, de me rendre fou à chaque instant ».

Le brun éloigna son érection du corps de son mari, pour laisser ses doigts y vagabonder. Drago se laissa entièrement aller contre le torse d'Harry, appréciant pleinement les caresses contre son anus.

Il se crispa, plus d'anticipation que de douleur, lors de la première intrusion au creux de son être. Un bras vint se refermer sur son estomac, lui prodiguant de doux effleurements sur ses abdominaux tendus mais l'aidant surtout à tenir debout.

Le doigt allait et venait de plus en plus facilement au plus profond de son corps, lui donnant envie de plus. En réponse à cette pensée, un deuxième vint s'ajouter à la partie. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de manière très indécente, faisant se dresser tous les poils d'Harry.

Il se tortillait avec décadence contre le corps qui le maintenant debout, désirant plus de frictions. N'y tenant plus, Harry le repoussa doucement contre la table pour pouvoir déboutonner son propre pantalon, beaucoup trop serré à présent. Lorsque le vêtement toucha le sol, il ne prit même pas le temps de s'en débarrasser et le laissa pendre à ses chevilles, pour se pencher de nouveau sur le corps qu'il aimait à la folie.

Il présenta son sexe contre l'entrée préalablement préparée de son homme et le plus doucement possible, il le pénétra. Laissant le temps nécessaire à Drago pour s'habituer à cette intrusion. Il n'entama le premier mouvement qu'une fois qu'il fut certain de ne provoquer aucune douleur au blond.

Drago sentit son corps s'arquer contre sa volonté, recherchant plus de contact, rendant par l'occasion la pénétration difficile. Harry sembla comprendre le message et d'un mouvement souple, il se retira de lui pour le faire pivoter et l'allonger sur la table. Il le tira vers lui pour que ses fesses soit au bord et l'aida à lier ses jambes dans son dos. Immédiatement après, il replongea dans son corps.

Drago ne se lassait pas de sentir le poids d'Harry peser sur lui. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'accompagner chaque mouvement. Il était incapable de retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche à chaque fois que le brun touchait sa prostate.

Dans un sursaut de raison, le blond agrippa les fesses d'Harry et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Plus fort Auror Potter, je veux vous sentir tout au fond de mon cul », gémit-il de sa voix la plus suave.

La supplique, mêlée à l'utilisation de son grade, fit fermer les yeux au Survivant. En réponse, il grimpa entièrement sur la table, écrasant le corps sous lui, et lui infligea des coups de reins endiablés.

Drago n'eut nullement l'envie de s'en plaindre. Il se sentit suffoquer de plaisir lorsque Harry empoigna son sexe pour le masturber au même rythme que ses assauts. Rapidement, il sentit la jouissance le faucher et son corps se contracta autour du membre enfoui en lui. Harry, prisonnier de cet étau de chair, rendit les armes et se laissa porter par l'orgasme.

Longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés sur la table, le brun en appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas écraser Drago de tout son poids. Un sourire ravageur accroché à leurs lèvres. Après un effort considérable, Harry se redressa en aidant Drago à en faire de même. Il fouilla une seconde dans les poches de sa veste avant d'en sortir sa baguette magique.

D'un mouvement ample du poignet, ils furent tous le deux propres et la pièce grise et froide dans laquelle ils se tenaient se transforma en leur chaleureux salon. Harry attira Drago contre lui pour l'enlacer amoureusement.

« J'ai adoré ton initiative », confia-t-il au blond tout contre lui.

Drago irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son époux après avoir déposé un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour », dit-il en quittant la pièce d'une démarche impérieuse, nullement gêné par sa nudité.

Harry le regarda disparaître, songeant que le directeur de la société « Malefoy and corp » aurait peut-être bientôt besoin d'un stagiaire.

* * *

 **The end.**

Line


End file.
